Benutzer Diskussion:DasDa
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Keine Quellen und NA Hallo DasDa, vielen Dank für das Erstellen des Artikels Kinder des grünen Planeten. Bei dem Artikel gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher die Informationen des Artikels stammen. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig, damit der Inhalt auf Richtigkeit überprüft werden kann. Akzeptierte Quellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da diese Fehlinformationen enthalten können. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine Quelle im Artikel des grünen Planeten|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 11:52, 2. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Außerdem musste ich leider die Vorlage:Nacharbeit in den Artikel einfügen, denn die Infobox ist nicht vollständig eingefügt, das Bild nicht darin, die RS muss überprüft werden und außerdem kommt einem Satzzeichen eine Lücke. Bitte überarbeite den Artikel entsprechend. Danke. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 11:52, 2. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Vergessene Bildquelle Hallo DasDa, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes 20060712eberwolf-1-.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px 15:51, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) PS: Das gilt auch für die Lizenz. Bilder und Artikel schon wieder ohne Quelle Hallo DasDa, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes 20071103verbotenefestung-1-.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 17:13, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hallo DasDa, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes 20071103verbotenefestung-1-.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine oder eine falsche Lizenz angegeben. Lizenzen sind essentiell wichtig für Bilder, da sonst der rechtliche Status nicht geklärt ist und überhaupt nicht klar ist, ob dieses Bild überhaupt verwendet werden darf. Eine Auswahl an Lizenzbausteinen zum Anzeigen der Lizenz findest du unter Jedipedia:Lizenzen. Achte jedoch darauf, dass du die Lizenz einträgst, unter der das Bild veröffentlich worden ist. Wenn das Bild ein von dir komplett angefertigtes Werk ist, kannst du es selbst unter einer Lizenz veröffentlichen. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 17:13, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hallo DasDa, vielen Dank für das Erstellen des Artikels Verbotene Festung. Bei dem Artikel gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher die Informationen des Artikels stammen. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig, damit der Inhalt auf Richtigkeit überprüft werden kann. Akzeptierte Quellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da diese Fehlinformationen enthalten können. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine Quelle im Artikel Festung|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 17:13, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Du muss diese unbedingt nachtragen. Ansonsten werden die Artikel und Bilder wieder gelöscht! JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 17:13, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Ich hab das mal recherchiert und alles nachgetragen. Das Bild ist jetzt Datei:Verbotenefestung-1.jpg. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:30, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hilfe ist da Schau mal auf meine Benutzer Diskussion:Flusswelt <-- Diskussionsseite. Oder komm in den Jedipedia:IRC-Channel-Chat, da bin ich gerade. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:53, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Quellen Hallo DasDa, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes 20080104ueberfall-1-.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine oder eine falsche Lizenz angegeben. Lizenzen sind essentiell wichtig für Bilder, da sonst der rechtliche Status nicht geklärt ist und überhaupt nicht klar ist, ob dieses Bild überhaupt verwendet werden darf. Eine Auswahl an Lizenzbausteinen zum Anzeigen der Lizenz findest du unter Jedipedia:Lizenzen. Achte jedoch darauf, dass du die Lizenz einträgst, unter der das Bild veröffentlich worden ist. Wenn das Bild ein von dir komplett angefertigtes Werk ist, kannst du es selbst unter einer Lizenz veröffentlichen. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 13:18, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hallo DasDa, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes 20080104ueberfall-1-.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 13:18, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 13:18, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Schon wieder keine Quellen Du hast bei Morseerianer keine Quellen angegeben. Wie oft soll man es dir noch sagen? Dir wurde mehrmals und von mehreren Benutzer erklärt, wie man eine Quelle angibt. Alle deine Artikel, bei denen du keine Quellen angibst, werden wieder gelöscht, das weißt du, deshalb bitte ich dich, diese nachzutragen. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 16:42, 5. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Morseerianer Hallo DasDa, du sagtest Ich soll dir bei dem Artikel Morseerianer helfen aber dazu muss Ich ersteinmal wissen, woher du diese Information hast. Also brauche Ich die Quelle. Irgendeinen Film, ein Buch oder ein Comic der von Lucasarts genehmigt ist, reicht schon. Und wenn du auf Diskussionsseiten von anderen Benutzern schreibst dann mach eine Überschrift wie Ich da oben und schreibe deutlich. Und noch etwas, wenn du an einer Diskussion beteiligt bist: Diskussion verlaufen immer da, wo sie angefangen haben. MfG. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 21:32, 5. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hilfe für dich Hallo DasDa, ich habe gesehen, dass du noch einige Schwierigkeiten bei der Formatierung und Sonstigem hast. Weißt du jetzt inzwischen eigentlich, wie man einen Quellcode einfügt? Wenn nicht sags mir und ich erklär dir das alles. Falls du Skype hast können wir uns da auch in Verbindung setzen, wenn du willst. Gib mir einfach Bescheid. (Muss jetzt allerdings weg) Gruß RC-3004 (Diskussion) 12:19, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Ne ich hab kein Skype, aber es wäre trotzdem nett wenn du mir das mit dem quellencode und so erklären würdest ;)DasDa (Diskussion) 14:42, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::Ok, also um einen Quellcode einzufügen musst du, nachdem du Edit gedrückt hast, oben rechts neben dem Seitennamen, von Visual auf Source umstellen. Dann kannst du loslegen. Mit dem Knopf wo AB unterstrichen ist, kannst du die Seiten verlinken. Dann hast du jeweils zwei eckige Klammern forn und hinten. Für anspruchsvollere Codes, wie z.B. Infoboxen kannst du einfach in der Jedipedia die Kategorie "Vorlagen" benutzen und einfügen. Überschriften und solche Sachen schreibt man zwischen "Istgleich"-Zeichen. Für andere Codes und sowas kannst du ja dann in anderen Artikeln mal schauen, wie das dort verwendet wird oder du fragst einfach wieder mich oder andere erfahrene Benutzer. Wir stehen dir gerne zur Verfügung. Liebe Grüße RC-3004 (Diskussion) 16:09, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :::Danke,jetzt hab ich es verstanden, Danke ^^DasDa (Diskussion) 16:15, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::::Hi DasDa! ::::Wenn du ein paar fragen hast dann komm doch mal in den Chat, würde mich freuen (bin auch großer Herr der Ringe Fan und paar andere auch). Fals du dazu fragen hast frag mich auf meiner Diskossionsseite oder grad hier (fals du net weisst wie des geht mit dem Chat anmelden). mit freundlichen Grüßen -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 30px 15:20, 8. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Projekt thumbSei gegrüßt, Jedipedianer! Das Projekt: 100 TCW-Episoden-Ein Rückblick wurde eröffnet. Mach mit! Wir freuen uns auf deine Teilnahme. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:49, 7. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Zusammenfassung right|260px Hallo DasDa. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du in letzter Zeit mehrere Bearbeitungen gemacht hast, ohne eine Zusammenfassung zu hinterlassen. Ein sinnvoller Kommentar in der Zusammenfassung erleichtert es anderen Autoren zu überprüfen, ob eine Änderung sinnvoll ist oder nicht. Darum möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft häufiger von dieser Funktion Gebrauch zu machen. Die Zusammenfassung befindet sich über den Schaltflächen „Vorschau“ und „Seite speichern“. Es sei noch darauf hingewiesen, dass man in den Einstellungen unter Bearbeiten → Bearbeitungspunkt den Punkt „Warnen, sofern beim Speichern die Zusammenfassung fehlt“ aktivieren kann. Ich danke dir für dein Verständnis. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 13:55, 8. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Lust auf den Chat? Hi DasDa, Ich sehe hier auf deiner Benutzerseite, dass du erst neu dabei bist. Wenn du noch ein paar fragen hast dann besuch doch mal in den Chat, würde mich freuen (bin auch großer Herr der Ringe Fan und paar andere auch). Fals du dazu fragen hast frag mich auf meiner Diskossionsseite oder grad hier (fals du net weisst wie des geht mit dem Chat anmelden). mit freundlichen Grüßen -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 30px 13:22, 9. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Zum X-ten mal keine Quellen! Hi DasDa, bitte beachte endlich die Information, dass man Quellen und Lizenzen einfügen muss, da sonst die Bilder wahrscheinlich wieder gelöscht werden. Bitte beachte dies! Gruß (Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 15:50, 12. Jan. 2013 (UTC)) :Hallo DasDa, :vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Dark Time-1-.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite Time-1-.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Flusswelt (Diskussion) 00:44, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Das gleiche gilt für Datei:Tumblr m5dp171eus1r3kvzio1 1280-1-.jpg ::Wenn du einfach The Old Republic als Quelle geschrieben hättest, hätte es schon gereicht. Jedenfalls hab ichs jetzt rausgefunden und werde die Angaben nachtragen. Das Bild habe ich nach Datei:Gynt-Ovair-Massassi.jpg verschoben, damit der Name auch etwas über den Inhalt aussagt. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 08:49, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) JP-Projekt Teilnahme Hallo DasDa, hast du vielleicht Lust beim neuen JP-Projekt mitzumachen. Jedipedia:Projekte/Exzellent-Lesenswert - Lies dir die Anweisungen durch und hilf mit. Wir hoffen auf viel Unterstützung. Gruß Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 18:43, 27. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Eine Idee Neulich sah ich den Rotlink Jedipedia:Diskussionsportal, und da kam mir eine Idee. Was hältst du davon - da wir Admins und erfahrenen Benutzer ja immer mit allen möglichen Fragen beworfen werden - wenn wir so etwas wie eine "Stell-deine-Frage"-Seite aufmachen würden? Bei Wikipedia gibt es soetwas, diese Seite wird auch gern genutzt. Man könnte dort dann sowohl inhaltliche ("Ist der Kopfschmuck der Tholothianer nun ein Kleidungsstück oder ein Körperteil?") als auch kanonische ("Gehört das Raumschiff von E.T. in die Jediapedia?") und darüber hinaus technische und Layout-Fragen ("Wie bekomme ich die Farben bei der Info-Box Person hin?") klären. Allerdings müsste sich dazu eine Gruppe von KollegInnen finden, die diese Seite im Auge behalten und auftretende Fragen klären könnten. Ich poste das auch mal bei einigen anderen. Bei Interesse meldet euch bitte auf meiner Diskussionsseite. Vielen Dank fürs Lesen. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:14, 29. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Columi Hallo, ich habe deine Information zu den Columi, dass sie eine machtsensitive Spezies seien, wieder (nachdem Flusswelt das schonmal getan) entfernt, da du für diese Information erneut keine Quelle angegeben hast. Solltest du für diese Information eine offizielle Quelle angeben können, steht es dir frei diese Information (mit Quellenangabe!!!) wieder hinzuzufügen. Solltest du die Information erneut ohne Quellenangabe hinzufügen, sehe ich mich leider gezwungen deine Änderung als milde Form von Vandalismus anzusehen, was durchaus zu Konsequenzen führen kann. Belege deine Informationen mit Quellen, dann muss es zu solchen Maßnahmen nicht kommen. Vielen Dank! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:29, 17. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo, heißt es bei Jedipedia nicht immer, das man Information ergänzen soll ???DasDa (Diskussion) 12:57, 17. Sep. 2013 (UTC) (Vorheriger Beitrag von Benutzer_Diskussion:Hjhunter hierher verschoben) ::Ja, ergänzende Informationen sind immer gerne gesehen. Dadurhc lebt das Wiki ja erst. Aber diese Informationen sollen und müssen aus offiziellen Quellen stammen. Und wenn du diese Information aus einer offiziellen Quelle hast, dann kannst und sollst du sie sogar im Artikel ergänzen. Aber es muss dann auch immer eine Quellenangabe geben. Und dies hast du versäumt. Wie gesagt, wenn du eine Quelle hast, in der deine Information drin steht, dann trage die Information inkl. der Quellenangabe in den Artikel ein. Denn in den bereits angegeben Quellen, ist nirgends eine Angabe über Machtsensivität enthalten. (PS: Führe Diskussionen bitte immer an der Ausgangstelle weiter. Danke!) Hjhunter (Diskussion) 13:12, 17. Sep. 2013 (UTC) KEKS Ich hoffe, dieser Keks stärkt deine Motivation weiter und dass du deine Arbeit im JP fortsetzt (auch wenn du manchmal Fehler machst, kann ja passieren). --Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:31, 17. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Quelle Hi DasDa, ich habe eine Bitte an dich. Bitte, gib bei deinen Bearbeitungen eine Quelle an. Du arbeitest hier konstruktiv mit, und ich will nicht das du hier gesperrt wirst (auch wenn du hier viel beiträgst, können deine Texte als Vandalismus angesehen werden, wenn keine Quelle dahintersteht), aber das wird die Konsequenz sein, wenn du weiter so machst. Deine Ergänzungen bei Garindan waren gut, aber sie haben zum Artikel nicht dazu gepasst. Schreibe doch alles, mit dem du Garindan beschrieben hast (sein Aussehen meine ich) zum Artikel Kubaz unter Aussehen, da passt es gut und du musst es nicht quellieren, da es nur das Äußere beschreibt. Was die Quellen angeht, da gebe ich dir einen Rat. Es gibt zwei Punkte, mit denen du vermeiden kannst, das du wieder wegen fehlender Quellen angesprochen wirst:thumb|250px|Hier etwas genau, aber bitte versuche dich daran zu halten. # Schreibe in deine Zusammenfassung welche Quelle du benutzt hast. Wenn du nicht weißt, wie man eine Zusammenfassung macht, lese hier: Die Zusammenfassung dient dazu, den anderen Nutzern auf einem Blick zu zeigen, was du gerade getan hast. Die Zusammenfassung kann aus Wörtern wie erstellt, bearbeitet, neue Info oder auch Bild eingefügt bestehen, ganz egal, aber bitte versuche dich das auch einzuhalten. Die Quelle schreibst du dann einfach hinten dran, z.B. ergänzt aus TCW (The Clone Wars). Wenn du immer vergisst, gibt es bei Einstellungen eine Einstellung, die anzeigt, wenn du keine Zusammenfassung geschrieben hast. Das ist ziemlich praktische, denn wenn du keine geschrieben hast, lässt er die Bearbeitung erst beim zweiten Mal speichern. # Einzelnachweise sind zwar komplizierter als die einfache Weise mit der Zusammenfassung, aber jeder Besucher dieser Seite kann dann nachvollziehen, woher du deinen Text hast (sei es nur ein Satz). Ich fasse es hier kurz für dich zusammen, die ausführliche Variante findest duhier. Einen Einzelnachweis erstellst du in der Coda-Ansicht mit dem Code (hier die Quelle des Geschriebenen). Z.B. The Clone Wars als Beispiel für The Clone Wars. Bitte beherzige meine Tipps, da es, wie schon gesagt, irgendeinmal Konsequenzen haben wird, wenn du das hier nicht einhältst. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir helfen. Möge die Macht mit dir sein. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 12:49, 19. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Zusammenfassung right|260px Hallo DasDa, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du in letzter Zeit mehrere Bearbeitungen gemacht hast, ohne eine Zusammenfassung zu hinterlassen. Ein sinnvoller Kommentar in der Zusammenfassung erleichtert es anderen Autoren zu überprüfen, ob eine Änderung sinnvoll ist oder nicht. Darum möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft häufiger von dieser Funktion Gebrauch zu machen. Die Zusammenfassung befindet sich über den Schaltflächen „Vorschau“ und „Seite speichern“. Es sei noch darauf hingewiesen, dass man in den Einstellungen unter Bearbeiten → Bearbeitungspunkt den Punkt „Warnen, sofern beim Speichern die Zusammenfassung fehlt“ aktivieren kann. Ich danke dir für dein Verständnis. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:39, 8. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Zusammenfassung Hey DasDa, ich sehe sehr oft, dass du keine Zusammenfassung bei deinen Bearbeitungen angibst. Ich vermute einfach mal, dass ich dir nicht dieses Beispielfoto unter die Nase reiben muss, da es schon oft genug an deine Diskussionsseite gepostet wurde. Ich bin nicht mal so lange in JP aktiv wie du, aber habe gelernt die "Letzte Aktivitäten" Seite oft zu benutzen. Die meisten Benutzer dieser Seite würden sich über eine Kleine Zusammenfassung freuen. Du musst nichts langes in die Zusammenfassung schreiben. Es können auch wenige Buchstaben sein, immerhin besser als nichts. In den Einstellungen gibt es ein Fenster namens "Bearbeiten". Dort kannst du das Häkchen "Warnen, sofern beim Speichern die Zusammenfassung fehlt" anklicken sodass du nie wieder eine Zusammenfassung vergisst. Viel Spaß noch weiterhin in Jedipedia Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 19:05, 16. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Sperre Ja, ja, aufgrund eines neuen Diebstahls, und so. Kennst du ja schon. Bis in drei Tagen also. Corran (Diskussion) 17:38, 17. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Warum wurde ich Gesperrt, ich habe nichts gestohlen oder so. Und höhr auf mich zu Quälen und such dir andere, die du mobben kannst. lass mich einfach ihn ruhe.(DasDa (Diskussion) 11:10, 20. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Hey, verdammt noch mal, was soll das eigentlich. Du hast gestohlen, und zwar vom Wook und so., das ist Raubkopie und ist eines der höchsten Vergehen in einem Wiki. Und was soll das Quälen und mobben? Wir haben dich mehrfach auf deine Fehler hingewiesen, zuerst freundlich, aber da du uns ignoriert hast, sind wir böse geworden. Und wenn du nicht mit Kritik umgehen kannst, kannst du die Schreiberei hier gleich sein lassen, denn das passiert hier jeden, vom normalen Benutzer bis zum Admin. Und die größte Frechheit, ist deine Spamerei auf Memory Alpha bei Fluss. Was soll das eigentlich? Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:55, 20. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Sorgfalt Alle deine Artikel bedürfen einer Nacharbeit. Ich möchte dich also nochmals bitten, dir die Regeln zur Erstellung von Artikeln, die in der Willkommensnachricht verlinkt sind, erneut durchzulesen. Es kann einfach nicht sein, dass man immer Artikel, die du bearbeitet hast erneut bearbeiten muss, um die kleinsten und einfachsten Fehler auszubessern. Ich gebe dir nur mal ein Beispiel: Dein Artikel Nyklas ist die reinste Katastrophe. Mal abgesehen von textlichen Schwächen, sind #die Quellen nicht kursiviert #keine Kategorien abgegeben #wenige Verlinkungen vorhanden #hat der Artikel den falschen Namen. Ich, und ich spreche da sicherlich auch im Namen anderer Benutzer und der Admins (s. Diskussionsbeiträge oben), habe keine Lust jeden deiner Artikel erneut zu bearbeiten. Und es sollte langsam bei über 400 Bearbeitungen zu erwarten sein, dass du die Grundregeln beherrscht. Also ändere deine Arbeitsweise, oder es kommt zu einer erneuten Sperre und die wird dann nicht nur 3 Tage dauern. Ich hoffe, ich habe mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 16:13, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Zu dieser Sorgfalt gehört es übrigens die Vorlage:Hochladen bei hochgeladenen Bildern einzufügen, wie auf der Seite zum Bilder Hochladen auch deutlich und eigentlich unübersichtbar erwähnt. Trage diese bitte bei deinen kürzlich hochgeladenen Bildern (Datei:Nembees.jpg und Datei:20060616yuzzum.jpg) nach. Außerdem möchte ich dich bitten bei Letzterem die Vorlage:Verschiebe Antrag einzufügen, da der Dateiname, alles andere als verständlich und den Standards der Jedipedia entsprechen! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:18, 23. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Kannst du das nicht machen, du bist viel erfahrener als ich.DasDa (Diskussion) 10:32, 23. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Die habe ich schon gelöscht. Wir sind hier zwar Administratoren, aber keine Müllmänner. Die Hunderte von Hinweisen, die du erhalten hast, müssen reichen. Ich jedenfalls sehe es nicht ein, weiterhin sorgfältig KQs in deine Bilder einzufügen oder deine Artikel zu überarbeiten, wenn wir das schon eintausend Mal gemacht haben. Entweder, das machst du von Anfang an, oder du lädst die Bilder gar nicht erst hoch. :::@Hjhunter: Tut mir leid, das ich dich damit praktisch overruled habe – ich habe diesen Diskussionsbeitrag vor dem Löschen der Bilder nicht gesehen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 13:41, 23. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::::Kein Problem, Corran. Ich hätte genauso reagiert, aber es war immerhin eine Lizenz eingetragen, so dass ich mich nach langem Ringen, für einen (weiteren) Hinweis entschieden habe und nicht für das sofortige Löschen. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 15:45, 23. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Keks Auch wenn du immernoch einige Fehler machst, hast du die hier reglich verdient ;) --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 12:50, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :PS.: wenn du eine Seite Löschen möchtest, so lösche bitte nicht den Inhalt, sondern füge ganz oben, über dem Artikel diese Vorlage ein okay? :Weil sonst löscht du nur den Inhalt und nicht den Artikel, und das kann nur ein Admin. --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 14:04, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Wenn du die Hinweise der Admins befolgst, bist du einer der bestem Mitarbeiter hier. Skyguy (Commkanal) 14:26, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Zusammenfassung right|260px Hallo DasDa, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du in letzter Zeit mehrere Bearbeitungen gemacht hast, ohne eine Zusammenfassung zu hinterlassen. Ein sinnvoller Kommentar in der Zusammenfassung erleichtert es anderen Autoren zu überprüfen, ob eine Änderung sinnvoll ist oder nicht. Darum möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft häufiger von dieser Funktion Gebrauch zu machen. Die Zusammenfassung befindet sich über den Schaltflächen „Vorschau“ und „Seite speichern“. Es sei noch darauf hingewiesen, dass man in den Einstellungen unter Bearbeiten → Bearbeitungspunkt den Punkt „Warnen, sofern beim Speichern die Zusammenfassung fehlt“ aktivieren kann. Ich danke dir für dein Verständnis. Das scheint aber momentan alles zu sein, was es bei dir zu kritisieren gibt. Das ist doch schon mal was! Datei:;-).gif AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 11:52, 26. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Erneute Sperre Wie auf meiner Disku besprochen, wurdest du nun (erneut) gesperrt. Wir sehen uns in 'nem Monat. Corran (Diskussion) 16:10, 26. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Huhuhuhu Hihihihi Hohoho Spam Bitte unterlasse es, auf anderer Leute Diskussionsseiten zu spamen, ansonsten muss ich dich leider sperren. Corran (Diskussion) 17:53, 7. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Signatur Hallo DasDa, right|Bitte signiere deine Beiträge mit vier Tilden! vielen Dank für deine Beiträge auf den Diskussionsseiten. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du deine Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten nicht signierst. Das ist jedoch wichtig, um später den Autoren und das Einstelldatum des Beitrags zu identifizieren. Eine Signatur kann mit vier Tilden (also ) oder durch einen Klick auf das Signatursymbol der Toolbar (siehe Bild) erzeugt werden. Viele Grüße Corran (Diskussion) 17:59, 7. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Vorschau right|370px Hallo DasDa! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und derselben Seite vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Vielen Dank. Imperator Dreist (Diskussion) 15:51, 1. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Zusammenfassung right|260px Hallo DasDa, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du in letzter Zeit mehrere Bearbeitungen gemacht hast, ohne eine Zusammenfassung zu hinterlassen. Ein sinnvoller Kommentar in der Zusammenfassung erleichtert es anderen Autoren zu überprüfen, ob eine Änderung sinnvoll ist oder nicht. Darum möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft häufiger von dieser Funktion Gebrauch zu machen. Die Zusammenfassung befindet sich über den Schaltflächen „Vorschau“ und „Seite speichern“. Es sei noch darauf hingewiesen, dass man in den Einstellungen unter Bearbeiten → Bearbeitungspunkt den Punkt „Warnen, sofern beim Speichern die Zusammenfassung fehlt“ aktivieren kann. Ich danke dir für dein Verständnis. --Imperator Dreist (Diskussion) 15:52, 1. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Endorman Guten Tag, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du den selben Arbeitsstil und die selben Interessen wie der Nutzer Endorman hast. Ich würde gerne deine Meinung hören, ansonsten werde ich dich wahrscheinlich sperren, da keine Antwort auch eine Antwort ist. Imperator Dreist (Diskussion) 15:56, 1. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Nachtrag: ich gebe dir zwei Tage Zeit hier zu antworten, oder wenn ich dich das nächste mal hier aktiv sehe. Imperator Dreist (Diskussion) 16:01, 1. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Wie meinen ? DasDa (Diskussion) 16:17, 1. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::Du ähnelst diesem Benutzer, der erst gesperrt wurde, genauso wie du. Hier haben die Benutzer, die ich gefragt habe, ebenfalls diese Meinung. Außerdem werde ich dich so oder so sperren müssen, wenn du die oben erwähnten Hinweise nicht befolgst. Imperator Dreist (Diskussion) 16:20, 1. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :::1. Wer wurde gefragt :::2. In welchen Bereichen ähnel ich diesem Benutzr überhaut :::3. Ist das nicht irgendwie leicht erpresserisch ? :::DasDa (Diskussion) 16:42, 1. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :::#Genügend, geschätzte 6, mehr geht dich nicht an. :::#Interessen, Qualität der Arbeit, etc. :::#Nein. ::::Imperator Dreist (Diskussion) 16:48, 1. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :::::Wenn es mich nichts angeht, warum stellst du mir dann irgendwelche Fragen ? DasDa (Diskussion) 16:49, 1. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Da es um deine Sperrung geht. Und wenn du weiterhin keine Antwort auf meine Frage lieferst, werde ich mit Admins über deine Sperrung verhandeln. Imperator Dreist (Diskussion) 16:51, 1. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Sag mir mal, was du von mir willst ? DasDa (Diskussion) 16:56, 1. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::OK, das geht jetzt ein bisschen zu weit! Vielleicht seh nur ich das so, aber in meinen Augen ist die Jedipedia immer noch in erster Linie eine Community, also eine Gruppe von Menschen, die aufeinander Rücksicht nehmen und sich mal gelegentlich unter die Arme greifen, und nicht ein leistungsorientiertes Unternehmen, bei dem jeder, der nicht sofort ins Konzept passt, aussortiert bzw. gesperrt wird! Ich verstehe Dreists Vorsichtsmaßnahme, aber nur weil DasDa Endorman vlt. ähnelt, heißt das nicht, dass man ihn gleich in diesem Ton ansprechen muss. Außerdem verhandeln wir hier nicht über Sperrungen, sondern man sollte immer um Kopf haben, dass eine Sperre das Schlimmste ist, womit man einen hier bestrafen kann, praktisch das Todesurteil für den Autor innerhalb der Jedipedia. Zu dem Punkt "Interessen": es gibt viele Leute, die hier ähnliche Interessen haben, gerade das macht unsere Community ja aus! Ich hoffe, dass man diese und Endormans Angelegenheit friedlich lösen kann, ohne Androhung von irgendwelchen Sperren, schließlich sind beide ja keine Vandalen, sondern Autoren, die es sich zum Ziel gesetzt haben, die Jedipedia zu verbessern, auch wenn sie ein wenig vom Weg abgekommen sind! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:01, 1. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::@Ben Braden:Aber eine Sperrumgehung mit einem 2. Benutzeraccount (auch Sockenpuppe genannt) ist absolut nicht in Ordnung. Die Ähnlichkeiten mit Endorman „alias Rambo!!!“ sind wirklich eklatant, und fallen auch mir auf.Lord Dreists Ton war zwar tlw. etwas "schneidig", angesichts den zahlreichen vorhergehenden Hinweisen und der Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation durchaus noch angemessen.Verbessern kann man natürlich immer etwas, doch sollte man nicht davon ausgehen, dass der eigene Weg der einzig richtige sei. Mit anderen Worten: der Wille zur Mitarbeit setzt auch eine gewisse Zusammenarbeit voraus.Die Zusammenarbeit mit Endorman bzw. DasDa scheitert jedoch bislang am Widerstand desselben. Ralux (Diskussion) 13:35, 3. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::AAALLLSSSOOO, Dresit, Ich habe mir diesen Endorman mal angekukt, und ich finde, das sein Stil anders ist. Er schreibt nicht so sachlich und etwas detailierter, finde ich. Was die "Themen" angeht, ich weis nicht für was der sich Interesiert, Aber ich finde nicht das er die gleichen Interessen hat. Ich Interresier mich für Planeten und Monde und Spezien, die nicht so detailliert im Star Wars Universum vorkommen. Endorman dagegen versucht eher, Artikel zu erweitern und auszubauen. Hoffe ich konnte dem "Imperator" Helfen DasDa (Diskussion) 17:04, 1. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Hier ist aber seeeeeeehr viel Zufall im Spiel, falls er nicht Endorman ist. Naja, ich werde ihn ja auch nicht gleich sperren, außerdem hat er die Chance sich zu bessern. Imperator Dreist (Diskussion) 17:06, 1. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Sperre Ich habe dich nun für ein Jahr gesperrt, da du dich unmöglich verhältst, sogar nach zwei vorherigen Sperren. Außerdem habe ich die Sperre im Chat besprochen. Imperator Dreist (Diskussion) 17:25, 1. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Hallo DasDa, ich hoffe, dass du das siehst: maile doch bitte mal an jedipedia-ben.braden@gmx.de! Danke, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 11:55, 6. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::Dreist, warum wurde das Bild YavinSystem.jpg gelöscht. Übrigens Zeigt das jetztige Bild des Artikels nur Yavin und seine Monde und nicht das komplette System. Naja, mache Leute sind wohl einfach zu schlau für diese Welt :D DasDa (Diskussion) 07:58, 9. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :::Junge, kannst du auch was anderes als immer nur Speeren -.- DasDa (Diskussion) 08:03, 9. Jun. 2014 (UTC)